Mi otra vida
by maestro jedi
Summary: por que a un que quiero alegarme de ti, tu siempre apareces, si huvo un tiempo donde estuvimos a punto de matarnos mas de una vez, a un que  intento olvidarte tu siempre estaras ahi cuando mas lo nesesito, stupid frog
1. Chapter 1

El francés miro con desgano su equipaje, había sido una cumbre verdaderamente aburrida, era obvio que ameriqué, no sabia respetar a sus aliados económicos y militares con el mas mínimo respeto, para el era simplemente apoyo, al menor Arthur, Ludwig, Antonio u otro europeo, incluso Iván, trataran de ser mas corteses y apegarse a los gustos y costumbres del invitado en su casa

Cosa diferente al americano que lo había obligado a adaptarse a su ritmo de trabajo en lugar de pensar una agenda bilateral en conjunto

- Baka – refunfuño el francés mirando su reloj, para colmo de males su jet había sufrido una avería y tenia que volar en un avión comercial en lugar de su jet privado, como odiaba viajar en una línea comercial, a un que fuera en el nivel ejecutivo sentía que no lo atendían como era debido, bueno al menos regresaría a casa en air france

- Pero si que son impuntuales – refunfuño nuevamente, en realidad era sorprendente el retraso de los vuelos en ese bendito aeropuerto estadounidense, y ameriqué se vanagloriaba de ser una potencia mundial, cuando su sistema de aerotransporte es tan ineficiente, cosa distinta, con los sistemas europeos

Miro desganadamente su celular, ni un mensaje de alguno de sus conocidos, ni si quiera Antonio o Gilbert le habían regresado el mensaje de que hacían que había mandado hace doce minutos, pero que demonios estaban haciendo sus amigos, bueno conociendo al español seguramente sufriendo a manos del italiano del sur y en cuanto al rubio platinado, un sartén bien asentado en su cabezota awesome era lo que posiblemente le estuviera dando Elizabeth por tratar de propasarse con Roderich en su presencia

Observo de nueva cuenta su celular, por que tenia un nota adjunta en su calendario, era raro, no recordaba nada importante, quizás era una trivialidad, a un que incluso si fuera eso, recordaría bajamente el contendido, la abrió curiosamente, que seria eso que no podía recordad a ciencia cierta que era

- Cierto – murmuro con desgano al mirar la nota, con razón se le había olvidado, era algo que ni a el ni a la persona mencionada en la nota, le gustaba hacer, una junta comercial con su vecino norteño, miro con desgano el recordatorio, era dentro de dos días, lo ultimo que quería era lidiar con Arthur en esas condiciones, después de todo había pasado casi doce días oyendo las idioteces de América casi diesi seis horas consecutivas era un castigo peor que la inquisición o casi

Camino lentamente quizás lograra inventar una excusa, medito mientras recorría los pasillos del aeropuerto, hasta que una duda le salto a la mente

¿Si la junta era en conjunto con Arthur? ¿como era que el cejon, no le había confirmado su participación? Esa era una cuestión importante, Arthur era de las naciones más protocolarias de europa, prácticamente junto al alemán el austriaco y la representante de mónaco, eran los maniacos de la organización y protocolo europeos

Miro su bandeja de correos electrónicos, hmm eso era extraño, ni un mensaje nada, Arthur no era así, incluso antes de la invención de los medios de comunicación instantáneo, se mandaban correspondencia vía aves mensajeras, eso era extraño

Medito un segundo, quizás si le marcaba, pero conociendo al ingles, se lo tomaría a mal, quizás un mensaje seria una mejor opción, tecleo rápidamente el mensaje en cuestión, el cual tardaría algunos segundo en ser enviado y algunos minutos en ser contestado

Todo hubiera sido normal a excepción de lo que paso un minuto después

Esa tonada, esa tonada, no podía ser o si, el francés se voltio disimuladamente, no era posible que el estuviera ahí al mismo tiempo, algún viaje urgente quizás, o algo parecido, pero extrañamente no había visto aterrizar el jet del ingles y menos ver al servicio secreto británico trabajar para resguardar la seguridad de su nación

Volvió a reintentar mandar un mensaje, y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, el tema se repitió a un mas fuerte, parecía provenir de las llegadas de europa, pero lo sorprendente era que era un viaje de clase turista, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que alguna nación, había viajado de esa forma, turista era degrinante para su autoridad

Intento llamar y esa vez pudo ver a una persona detenerse para ver su celular, desde atrás era obvio que era el ingles, reconocería ese trasero donde fuera, no importaba que el ingles por primera vez en décadas se dejara ver con unos jeans y camisa de manga corta que dejaba ver una camisa de manga larga justo debajo de ella

Si el francés no supiera de quien se tratara ni si quiera le hubiera prestado atención, esto se estaba poniendo misterioso

Por un segundo estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre, pero se contuvo al ver que el ingles desestimaba si quiera responder su llamada, ese era el colmo de la desfachatez, el le demostraría que no era cortes no atender una llamada, y mas viniendo de one chan Francis

Camino indignado hasta donde estaba la otra nación, pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo siquiera, paso un suceso que lo dejo completamente fuera de la realidad

- Brother date prisa – exclamo un chico corriendo hacia la nación británica – apresúrate que perdemos el vuelo de conexión – repuso sealand con un tinte de molestia

- Cálmate, tenemos suficiente tiempo – repuso el ingles tranquilamente

- Pero quiero todavía pasar a la dulcería – rezongo el principado

- Traigo dulces en la maleta de mano, te puedo dar una barra si gustas – exclamo el mayor

- De verdad – repuso el pequeño sonriendo

- Aquí tienes – inquirió el mayor mientras le daba el dulce a su hermanito el cual parecía contento por el botín obtenido

Desde cuando Sealand y Inglaterra se llevaban tan bien, la ultima vez que los había visto juntos, prácticamente se habían agarrado a una guerra sin cuartel de dimes y diretes, incluso Sealand se había ganado un castigo por parte de Suecia y Finlandia por usar un vocabulario digno de un corsario, a un que Arthur negó dementemente haberle enseñado esas palabras a la joven nación

Era curioso, por que no los acompañaban guardias, ni si quiera un dignatario nada, parecían un par de hermanos comunes y corrientes, incluso Sealand había dejado ese traje de marinerito que lo hacia parecer tan mordisquiable, a un que claro esta que el francés nunca diría eso en publico, prefería solamente fantasear a sufrir a manos de el ingles y el sueco

Camino lentamente detrás de los hermanos que parecían inmersos en su mundo, incluso bromeando y comentando algunas cosas del mp3 de Sealand el cual parecía no reproducir bastante bien un tema que el pequeño había tratado de descargar

¿Dónde irían? Esa era la pregunta que el francés trataba de descifrar, camino un buen rato detrás de las dos naciones, incluso se le olvido que su vuelo probablemente ya hubiera despegado, incluso no le importaba estar retrasado, incluso se le olvido que su servicio secreto lo estaba siguiendo

¿Dónde iría Arthur con semejante vestimenta? Era una cuestión bastante inusual, como para dejarla pasar

- Pasajeros de air canada en conexión de Londres a Vancouver con escala en la ciudad de Seattle por favor dirigirse a la sala de espera numero cinco, en un momento empezaran el abordaje – repuso una voz por los alta voces de la terminal

Con que la ciudad de Vancouver, así que Arthur y Peter visitarían a Matthew eh, interesante, un a reunión secreta, pues el se encargaría de caerles de sorpresa no por nada mon petit Matthew era el pequeño consentido de Francis

Una sonrisa se le formo en su rostro al instante que se detenía

- Lleven mi equipaje de vuelta a Paris – mascullo la nación a sus guarda espaldas, mientras se alegaba tranquilamente del lugar

- Pero excelencia no lo podemos dejar solo – repuso uno de sus guarda espaldas

- Es una orden me entendió oficial – murmuro el francés volviéndose a su guarda espaldas

- Si – susurro el hombre completamente asustado

- Me alegro – gruño el francés alegándose de su servicio secreto, esta era una misión encubierta nada mas, que cosa podía salir mal


	2. Chapter 2

Pero que demonios hacia Arthur en Seattle, se pregunto el francés, después de haber cambiado su boleto por efectivo en una ventanilla de air france y comprado un boleto en cuestión a la ciudad de Vancouver con escala den Seattle, dignamente se había recostado a disfrutar el vuelo y de vez en cuando echarle un ojo al ingles que parecía sumamente animado

Camino lentamente detrás de sus objetivos, en realidad la situación se estaba poniendo mas misteriosa con forme pasaba el tiempo, pero algo le decía que no era ni la mitad de lo que descubriría

¿Por qué comprara dos boletos para un vuelo regional? Se cuestiono el francés mirando interesado a su "amigo" comprar un par de boletos en una ventanilla de vuelos regionales, se acerco lentamente a la ventanilla, cuando se cercioro que el ingles ya no lo pudiera descubrir, ahora como descifrar el destino del cejon sin levantar sospechas

- Disculpe señorita – repuso el francés con un delicado ingles claramente acentuado con su toque característico que le daba un aire de glamour mas su mejor sonrisa para esos casos

- Si – susurro la chica que simplemente se había perdido en los delicados ojos azul zafiro claro, que pertenecían a la nación francesa

- Seria tan amable de decirme hacia donde se dirigía este chico – murmuro el francés no perdiendo el contacto visual, era obvio que si lo perdía todo se iría al traste

La chica en cuestión vio la fotografía que le mostraba el extranjero levemente, ni si quiera le tomo mucha atención, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera notado algunas cosas extrañas, como la ocasión, dentro de un salón del palacio de versalles, la ropa bastante elegante, la comitiva de dignatarios al fondo y un pequeño telón que decía en ingles, conferencia de la comisión agropecuaria de la unión europea, simplemente tecleo su computador dado que el chico que buscaba ese "príncipe de cuentos de hadas" era el ultimo cliente en si que había comprado boletos en ese punto de ventas

- Merci – susurro el chico al instante de darle una rosa, a la encargada que simplemente estaba a un momento de caer a sus pies, el francés por un instante dudo en seguir al ingles, pero la curiosidad pudo mas que las hormonas al menos en esta ocasión – Con que Orcas Island eh – murmuro el francés mientras subía al pequeño aeroplano

El viaje fue tranquilo, incluso tuvo la desfachatez de sentarse dos asientos detrás de los hermanos, claro esta que disimulo el hecho que los estaba observando leyendo un periódico del washington pots

El viaje duro un poco mas de lo que el estimo incluso sintió que el estomago ya le empezaba a requerir alimento, pero se contuvo de si quiera pedir un bocadillo a la azafata sentía que cualquier comentario echaría al traste toda su misión

El aterrizaje fue tranquilo, una vez sobre la pista a propósito espero a que todos los pasajeros bajaran del aeroplano, no quería toparse con el ingles, todavía no, no era el momento, quería saber a ciencia cierta se dirigía y por que, esas eran las dos cuestiones que lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro

Tomo un taxi disimuladamente y le indico que siguiera al que se habían subido los hermanos, el camino era tranquilo agradable el clima parecía tanto al del franco condado, a que tiempos aquellos donde simplemente podía cabalgar con una pequeña escolta y tener un sin fin de aventuras y romances, en especial los romances

El taxi se detuvo en una pequeña casa a las afueras de lo que el taxista le pudo informar se trataba de la pequeña ciudad de Eastsound una de las comunidades mas al norte del estado de Washington en colindancia casi con Canadá

Con que ahí era donde se dirigía el ingles, bueno dado que sabia donde se alojaba, pensó que quizás ahora, podía darle de comer algo a su moribundo estomago, no era conveniente empezar a desacostumbrar a su estomago, si no después podría sufrir algunos pequeños percances estomacales, se dirigió al centro de la pequeña comunidad

La merienda fue tranquila, en realidad el lugar rebosaba de una tranquilidad absoluta, tan diferente a new york Vancouver Paris o Londres, era como si estuviera alegado de todo el mal de la sociedad, incluso el la naranjada le supo diferente, era como si estuviera hecha al viejo estilo

Comprobó su reloj, era casi las cinco de la tarde, era hora de descubrir por que el ingles estaba en esa localidad

La cara de Arthur en si era un poema inconcluso, su pequeña sonrisa se había transformado en un carácter mudo sus ojos se habían nublado y su cuerpo simplemente se había quedado estático en la puerta al momento de abrirla, y descubrir que era el francés el cual había tocado

- Hola mon amour – susurro el francés recargándose levemente en la puerta


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur sintió que su mas bello secreto simplemente se desvanecía, por que tenia que ser el destino de esa forma por que

Había estado seguro que nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia, había cancelado la reunión con Francis, al mismo tiempo que dejaba a su hermano mayor a cargo de el gobierno interino, incluso le había mentido a Suecia y Finlandia de adonde irían el y el pequeño principiado, no es que fuera su obligación informarles nada pero sentía que les debía al menos una pequeña explicación dado que de cierta forma le ayudaban a formar a peter en una mejor nación

Incluso sentía que nada podía ser mejor, lejos de los problemas burocráticos, lejos de la inflación, legos de toda esa grilla política

Su única preocupación hace algunos momentos era si había traído su cepillo de dientes, a un que no era tan preocupante, si no lo había metido a la maleta simplemente compraría uno nuevo

Pero ahora eso, por que tenia que suceder eso

- No piensas invitarme a pasar mon amour – susurro el francés tomándolo delicadamente de la mejilla

- Entra – gruño el ingles jalando al francés antes de que armara una escena que echara a perder todo lo que había logrado construir en los últimos años – ¿que haces aquí? – gruño

- Visitándote – murmuro el francés

- Lárgate – grito el ingles – lárgate de una buena vez – repuso señalando la puerta – lárgate y déjanos en paz – dijo casi al borde de salirse de sus casillas

- Por que tengo que irme – pregunto el francés tranquilamente – ¿que piensas hacerle algo a mon petit peter sin que nadie pueda detenerte? Arthur no te creí capas de hacer semejante locura – dijo el francés con una sonrisa hasta que sintió un golpe de lleno

- Hijo de …. – gruño el ingles – será mejor que te larges me oísteis – grito señalando la puerta – lárgate no vez que tu eres parte de mi otra vida – musito completamente enojado

- Tu otra vida – murmuro el francés reponiéndose del golpe y por instinto saltando sobre el ingles

Incluso con la mesita de centro rota y que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que la ropa que llevaban enzima ya estaba a un paso de que ni un indigente la tomaría regalada

- Por que no puedes dejarme por una chingada vez en paz – repuso el ingles dándole un golpe de lleno en su estomago

- Por que no seria divertido – exclamo el francés mientras sentía el aire salir rápidamente de el

- Divertido ¿molestarme te parece divertido? – pregunto el ingles indignado

- Oui – repuso el francés con una sonrisa

- Ósea ¿que solamente soy para ti un chiste? – pregunto el ingles poniéndose de pie

El francés se quedo mirando como la nación inglesa simplemente se alegaba de el, que mosca le había pegado, estuvo a dos pasos de dejarle una marca permanente y luego simplemente poof sus forma de actuar cambia

- Arthur – murmuro el francés observando como el británico simplemente se ponía a ordenar el desastre

- Arthur no seas infantil – repuso el francés, no obteniendo ni una respuesta de parte del ingles – por favor tienes casi mil ochocientos años y a un actúas como si tuvieras ochenta de veras que eres un infantil – murmuro el francés

- Yo el infantil, quien paso prácticamente diciéndome el sin amigos durante casi quinientos años – gruño el ingles

- ¿Sigues molesto por eso? – pregunto el francés

- Déjalo si – dijo el ingles algo sonrojado – y lárgate Peter no tarda en regresas de ir a ver a sus amigos y no quiero que te encuentre aquí – repuso

- ¿Ravis esta aquí? – pregunto el francés

- Olvídalo quieres, así que por favor lárgate – repuso al momento de que tocaron el timbre de la puerta – en seguida abro – respondió el ingles cambiando su tono de voz

Si el francés no conociera tan bien al ingles, podría decir que todo era normal, Arthur hablando tranquilamente con una dulce ancianita que le había traído una gelatina recién hecha

- Gracias señora felman – repuso el ingles mientras se despedía de la ancianita – y muy amable por traernos la gelatina, le aseguro que mañana estaré ahí para ayudarle con sus rosales – enfatizo el ingles cerrando la puerta

Era algo tan extraño, el ingles incluso lo ignoro cuando paso a su lado, mientras entraba a la cocina y metía la gelatina en el refrigerador

- Entonces te iras – enfatizo el ingles quitándose la chaqueta que se había puesto, para que su visita no viera su ropa rasgada

- No hasta que me expliques – repuso el francés bien que carajos pasa aquí – replico francis

- Nada que te interese – repuso el ingles mientras empezaba hacer la comida

Una hora después

El francés a un no se había ido, incluso le había ayudado contra la voluntad del ingles a hacer la comida, algo sencillo para el gusto del francés, pero serviría, una salchichas acompañadas con un puré de papas y una sopa de fideos a la italiana

A un que la comida era lo ultimo en lo que pensaban ambos chicos

El francés simplemente había tomado desprevenido al ingles que nunca supo como termino besando apasionadamente al franchute ese

Parecía que cada uno pretendía obtener el dominio sobre la lengua del otro, a un que era obvio que estaban en un empate técnico

- La llegue – replico una voz que inundo la pequeña casa destruyendo el momento

El pequeño principado se encontró molestosamente sentado entre ambas naciones mayores, era obvio que algo había ocurrido, incluso para alguien de su edad, era obvio que algo había pasado, pero bueno no era de su incumbencia

- Por cierto tiffany te mando saludos – dijo el pequeño

- En verdad .- pregunto el ingles – mañana la pasare a saludar – dijo con una sonrisa

- No a cambiado en nada, sigue siendo igual de bonita que hace un año cuando la llevasteis al baile de otro – murmuro el principado

- Recuerdo esa noche fue en esa ocasión cuando bailamos su canción favorita – murmuro el ingles ensoñado

El francés simplemente se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, de que diablos hablaban y quien demonios era tiffany, por la forma de hablar de los hermanos era obvio que era alguien de importancia para los dos

- El la ciudad sigue igual – murmuro el principado – bueno pusieron una nueva pista de patinaje me pregunto si mañana podríamos ir a patinar tu y yo – repuso el pequeño

- Por su puesto Francia esta por marcharse no es así Francis – replico seriamente el ingles, a lo que al francés simplemente asintió, era obvio que hacia mal tercio, a un que las dudas y el misterio lo hacían sentir que tenia que averiguar todo lo que estaba pasando ahí

Pero Francia no se fue esa noche, y a un que se hubiera ido, no hubiera llegado muy legos por la tormenta que se estableció sobre la ciudad


End file.
